I Don't Miss You
by sugarcoatedhearts
Summary: Set in the past and eventually the future. Troy and Gabriella meet during their first year of high school. But is Troy perfect? [ Troyella, Chaylor, and other couple pairings ] Teen for launguage and mature themes. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer - I don't own HSM or HSM2. But I do own the basics of this storyline, since they're based after me.**

**Hey guys! So new story, I'm planning on updating often on this one, considering I have it all planned out. - So it starts out in the past, then bumps up to the future ) I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter one -

The halls of East High were filled with the excitement of new students. Freshman year - The world of drama, drugs, alcohol, cliques, parties, and of course - sex. Old faces new faces. It was a beginning.

"Brie!!! Brie!!!" screamed a tall dark girl with bun full of curls on top of her head.

"Taylor!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran and embraced her

"How are you I haven't seen you since June! Which I disapprove of, because I don't think its fair to leave your best friend behind when you go to Europe for 2 months!"

"Sorry Tay, you know I wis- oof" Gabriella said as she stumbled to the floor.

"I guess you don't know that hallways are for WALKING, not chatting." A tall blond said. Her makeup was perfect, along with her salon finished hair. Her clothes dazzled with rhinestones and sparkles and of course - were all a different shade of pink.

"Sorry" Gabriella muttered looking up to meet the cold brown eyes of the girl in front of her.

"Oh I know you are." The blond shot back. She then turned her gaze over to Taylor looked her over and rolled her eyes. "Hand me downs, nice touch." With a flick of hair and replacing her Prada tote on her shoulder she trotted down the hall again.

"Wow I love high school already!" Taylor remarked sarcastically

"Just one of the perks. Hey do you have homeroom with Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella asked questionably.

"Yes! Room 205 right?"

"Yeah, lets go I don't want to be late."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Welcome class! I am Ms. Darbus your beloved homeroom teacher. Now I'm going to set a few ground rules for this classroom" She said scaling the room with her pristine eyes. "Number one, I very much so discourage tardiness. Which should be a lesson to you both Danforth and Bolton." Snickering echoed throughout the classroom.

"Two. I would appreciate it if you kept your playroom toys in your locker…Mr. Danforth" She huffed as she walked over to the boy with the extreme amount of frizzy curls sticking out in multiple directions from his head and grabbed the basketball that was in his lap.

"This along with various other things you young people waste your time with will be put in this" She said holding up a box "Three, and in your case Mr.Danforth two strikes. And you will be punished with detention for a week. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ms.Darbus" muttered the class.

"Excellent. And Ms. Sharpay Evans, I do see that you have an awful pride in keeping your friends and such up to date all the time. But in my class, I say NO to cell phones. Which means you'll have to take your incessant texting habit away from my class. Understand?"

"Of course Ms.Darbus!" Sharpay replied in a perky tone. Gabriella looked across the room to Taylor, confusion written over both their faces.

"Alright, now questions concerns? No? Okay enjoy yourselves."

Gabriella slowly rose to head over to Taylor's desk, looking around at all the other teens, turning her head around she saw a pair of blue eyes staring straight at her. Blushing she looked down and continued her way to Taylor's desk.

"Wow Brie. Hate to inform you about this but that guy over there is defiantly checking you out" Taylor said looking over to the boy who had not taken his eyes off Gabriella since she stood up.

"Oh please, he's probably looking at Brittney or whatever her name is over there." Gabriella remarked sitting in the empty desk behind Taylor.

"Ha! It was either you or the air beside you. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to wipe some drool off his face"

"Yeah well I couldn't help but notice you staring at Mr. Danforth over there" Gabriella snickered as Taylor hit her arm. She yelped in response.

"I wasn't staring at him! I was disgusted by the way he was acting. I mean seriously who carries a basketball with them 24/7? Dimwit." Taylor said quickly.

"Uh huh" Gabriella smiled as she grabbed her books and started to make her way out of the classroom. "You" Gabriella mouthed, pointing to the infamous Mr. Danforth "Think he's hot".

"Brie!" Taylor screamed. While blushing and chasing after Gabriella.

**Okay that was the first chapter. It'll get more dramatic. I'm just trying to set the basics first. ).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own hsm 2 or 1. Or if there's a 3 along the lines.**

**Chapter 2 **-

"110...110.…is there even a 110 in the school?" Gabriella muttered, running up and down the hallways in search of the classroom.

"107..getting there…..108 almost…109.….what? It just stops? Dammit!" she cursed looking at the map in her hands. " Maybe if this thing was a little more READABLE I'd be able to find it." She looked at the stone cold wall in front of her. A grim expression on her delicate features.

"Of course I get lost." She said as she turned around and traced her way back to the main hallway.

"Okay here we go….112.…111.….110!!! Finally!…" She said reaching for the handle in front of her "Stupid school map, why the hell - OH! Wow, sorry.." Gabriella exclaimed looking up at the full class in front of her.

"Last name please" The teacher grumbled looking up from the paperwork in front of him. His silver hair was parted down the middle and slicked back, his slim glasses rested on high bridge of his nose. His annoyed expression was clear.

"Uh…Montez"

"Mhmmm…third row, fourth seat please Ms. Montez." he said thrusting his chin to indicate which row to go to. Gabriella regained her composure and started her way to the back of the classroom. She recognized a few people from her homeroom…..Brittney, Matt, Suzie, Evan, Sharpay the plastic spastic - and him. The boy. With the amazing blue eyes, and extremely tan legs. Sure enough he was staring back at her, a small smile written across his face. And of course her seat was directly behind his. Sitting down she started taking in every detail of him. How the hair at the top of his neck went in small curls. And how the nape of his neck was a very tan colour. How he smelled of a good men's cologne, and how the plain blue shirt brought out the grey in his eyes.

"I've got some things to do down at the Office" Mr.Jones mumbled "I'll be back in 8 minutes. Behave yourselves."

"TROY!!!" Sharpay squealed, leaping over to where his desk was and plopping herself on top.

"We're still hanging out today right? Me, you,….and those other people!" She said looking at him dreamily.

"You mean, Chad, Allison, Zeke, and Jason?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Sharpay smiled. Reaching out to fix his hair.

"Don't" Troy said swatting her hand away.

"Oh come on Troy" Leaning in close and whispering in his ear "You know you want me".

"Well see…." Troy replied.

"You'll see when your drunk out of your mind, I'm the girl for you" She said pushing her chest into his. "They don't call me the hottest girl of east high for nothing" she whispered again, placing a sticky kiss on his cheek and walking over to a group of her friends.

With a disgusted look on his face Troy tried to wipe the sticky mess of pink sparkly gloss of his cheek. "She just has to cake it on doesn't she?" he muttered frantically trying to wipe the gloss off.

With that Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, she started laughing to herself quietly looking at the distressed boy in front of her. He quickly turned around and caught her eye. He smiled.

" I'm Troy" He said extending out his hand

"Gabriella" she replied,

he grinned "You're in my homeroom right?"

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled "Darbus is quite the entertainer"

"You can say that" He said laughing "Hey a whole bunch of us are goi-"

"SLIENCE!!! You remind me of a class of second graders!!! Back to work, I don't want to hear a peep out of you." Mr. Jones yelled as he slammed the door and stomped over to his desk.

Gabriella looked up at Troy apologetically, and continued with her work. Troy continued to look at the girl, taking in her beauty. Her dark brown hair fell in curls all around her face, and her chocolate brown eyes where amazing.

"Mr.Bolton, turn around! NOW!" The teacher screamed. Looking at Troy with a stressed look on his face. "Now since you don't understand the meaning of GET TO WORK, we are all getting a pop quiz right now. BOOKS AWAY!" The class groaned and threw their books on the floor.

Gabriella was having a hard time. French was defiantly not her greatest subject. Raking her brain for information was apparently not working so well.

"Hey, Gabriella" Troy whispered, eyeing the teacher to make sure he wasn't heard. Slowly he slipped his paper to the side and lower down so she could see his answers.

"Thanks" she said back blushing.

--------------------------------------

In her next class - Science she had already meet a new acquaintance. Kelsi Neilson. A short girl with big blue eyes and glasses. Her hair was done in two neat French braids with a green hat on top. She lead her over to a group of her friends, and introduced them as Ryan and Emily. Smiling Gabriella introduced herself.

"So" Ryan started as he wrote down the notes they were coping down from the board.

"We're going to go down to the beach today. Want to come" He asked

"Oh you have to come!" Emily squealed "It will be so much fun!"

"I don't know….I was supposed to go over to my friend Taylor's…" Gabriella stammered

"Oh bring her too! She'd love it! I don't know her that well, but if she's friends with you then she'd love it!" Emily gushed.

"Well…alright. I guess we could go?"

"Great! Hey I'll get her where's her locker? You, Kelsi and Ryan can meet us in the foyer, we can catch the bus!" Emily said giddily, as her flaming red hair swung in the air.

"2169" Gabriella answered looking up at Kelsi. Kelsi gave her a look that said don't mind her, and she laughed. "Come on Gabriella, it will be fun".

------

Rushing through the hallways Kelsi pulled Gabriella by her wrist.

"We have to get bus money, hold on I'll ask some people….like…….Troy!" Kelsi hollered chasing the brown haired boy down the hall. "Troy!" Kelsi yelled again finally catching up with him. He turned around and immediately saw Gabriella, he made eye contact and smiled.

"What's up?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Do you have any bus money?"

"Well….I have an old bus pass. But you owe me a free pizza"

"Deal!" Kelsi said grabbing the bus pass from his hand

"See ya" Kelsi yelled pulling Gabriella with her again. Gabriella smiled and gave a slight wave. Then disappeared amidst the mass of students.

"Troy!!" Sharpay said seductively. She walked around him and put her hand up to his cheek.

"Why in the world would you talk to someone as low as Kelsi Neilson. The only good thing she does is write songs" Sharpay sneered. "And that new girl, who does she think she is trying to play ms. Nice girl and befriend everyone. People these days" She said looking up at Troy.

"Hello? Troy? Did you hear anything I just said?" Sharpay said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh what?" Troy said looking back into the crowd of people.

"What I said. About nerdy Kelsi, and that skank Gabriella." Sharpay said examining her new manicure.

"Stop being a bitch Sharpay" Troy said as turned and walked away.

**Maybe review? )**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, Hey! Sorry about the long wait. But I have about...30 hours of dance every week. So weekends are good for updating. I'll ****try**** to get some more chapters up this weekend. Anyways this chapter has drug use, and if your offended by that then... sorry. But its part of the story. I'm trying to make this "High School Musical" more like regular high school. And this story is based on true life experiences. And this is how it goes. So yeah, enjoy!:D And you know review if you want too! Plus I know from experience that people don't really read the bold text at the beginnings ( aka me ) hahaha. So its all good if you didn't read this.**

"Gabriella! Come on, can you walk any slower?" Emily yelled running down the pier.

"I'm...coming" Gabriella huffed, dragging multiple beach supplies behind her.

"Mm, Okay lets park it here, it's perfect!" Emily exclaimed clapping her hands in excitement.

Soon they both started laying their towels down, and setting things up. Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi soon came.

"So what are we going to do..just sit?" Taylor asked

"Nope." Ryan answered holding up a board.

"And what is that?" Taylor said looking at it with confusion "Some type of surf board?"

"Skim boarding, you've never been?"

Taylor shook her head. "It looks dangerous" She answered eyeing it closely.

"Its your call" Kelsi piped in grabbing her own skim board and heading down to the surf.

"Come on Gabriella we'll teach you!" Emily screeched grabbing Gabriella by the arm and dragging her down to the water.

"Okay it's really easy" Ryan began "You just wait for the water to come up...like this. Then you throw your skim board in...and just jump on it!" He said successfully demonstrating for her.

"Your turn" He smiled handing the board to her. She nervously took the board from him and did as he told her ... waited for the water to come up.. Check. Throw the board in...check. Jump on it...not check. Gabriella stumbled off the board and wiped out flat in the water.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Sharpay mused, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Making new neighborhood friends are we Ryan?" She said giving him a glare. "Looks like you need a little practice" She said scoffing at Gabriella who was lying in the water.

"And your any better?" Gabriella shot back, smiling at the blondes defeated face.

"I've got better things to do then skim board, That's Troy's thing" She smiled. "Speaking of which he is waiting for me, Ryan you'd better be home when I get there". Hitting his arm and running off to a group of teenagers.

"God I hate her, the only reason she comes down to the beach is to tan and smoke weed." Ryan said rolling his eyes at his sister who was now flirting with all the basketball jocks - especially Troy Bolton.

"Wait better be at home...are you two related" Gabriella questioned, looking at him with a shocked face.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Ryan said laughing at Gabriella's expression. "What?" he asked

"Wow...nothing, it's just you two are NOTHING a like." Gabriella answered

"Yeah, I get that all the time."He said grabbing the skim board from Gabriella "Ready to try again?"

"Zeke, pass me the lighter" Sharpay sneered pulling the joint closer to her lips, smoke cascading out of them.

Zeke threw it over to her receiving an annoyed glare from Sharpay. "Man that girl needs to get high faster" he said whispering to Troy who was already inhaling his own joint. Troy just laughed, his eyes still stuck on the girl at the shore.

"Who wants to go skim boarding" Troy asked bringing his joint back to his mouth.

"Dude, chill. We do chronic first.. Then skim board." Chad replied lighting the bong that was in front of them.

"Nah, I think I'm gunna go down now" Troy answered picking up his board and heading over to the three figures on the beach. Successfully rubbing out his joint on a nearby rock, he made his way to the shore smoothly.

"Hey guys" Troy said as he walked up to Ryan and Gabriella.

"Man you reek" Ryan replied back, looking at Troy with a disapproving face. Gabriella just looked away awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the shirtless but high Troy.

"I'm going to go see Taylor" She replied looking at Troy with an annoyed look on her face and heading back up to their towels.

"Well man, if you were trying to make a good impression. You just blew it" Ryan said to Troy as he saw him look after her longingly. Troy just looked down and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck".


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the fourth chapter. ENJOY. **

"Ugh! Taylor" Gabriella sighed flopping down on her friends bed "Why must he be so good looking, like what the hell? The one guy I find down here who I don't know is probably the most good looking guy on the planet has to do the one thing I hate the most."

"Well are you sure he does it? I mean he could have just been with his friends..and they were doing it" Taylor asked trying to reassure her.

"No he obviously was. Oh no Taylor, this is bad. I think.. I think I like him"

"WHAT!!!" Taylor gasped looking over at Gabriella "Brie are you serious? You've only known him for …. A day" Taylor said raising her eyebrow.

"I know. But you know when you meet someone. And you have that undeniable chemistry with them. It feels like that." Gabriella said, her eyes softening. "And I don't know, I've never felt that way before.

"Well Brie, it's your call. If you want to be with someone who is exactly like your dad, then be my guest." Taylor said annoyed picking up a magazine off her desk and flipping through it.

"You're right" Gabriella said looking out the window "The last thing I need is another him."

"Brie, you know I didn't mean it like that….well okay maybe I did. But don't get upset. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to go through that twice." Taylor said moving over to her best friend and wrapping her arms around her.

Gabriella let her head drop on Taylor's shoulder and accepted her embrace.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just try to ignore him…" Gabriella agreed.

----

"Alright class, I'd like BOTH of your assignments. Yes the TWO of them, on my desk right here. In a neat pile. Chop chop!" Mr. Jones said clapping his hands.

Troy turned around in his desk and faced Gabriella. She hadn't acknowledged him once since they entered the classroom. He knew it was his fault, with the stunt at the beach.

"Want me to take yours up?" He asked. Her cold eyes snapped up to him, and she looked at him with a grim look. "No, I'll take my own" She said firmly, grabbing her papers and heading up to the front of the room.

Troy still sat facing her now empty desk and sighed to himself. He needed to fix this. He jumped out of the desk and headed towards the front of the class. He walked up behind Gabriella and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk". He reached over her and placed his papers on the desk. Then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the classroom.

"What?" Gabriella asked whipping around to face him anger evident in her tone.

"Look Brie.."

"Gabriella" Gabriella interrupted folding her arms across her chest.

"Gabriella.. I'm sorry about the beach. If I knew you didn't like people smoking pot then I wouldn't have done it that day".

"It's not just that. I have my reasons." Gabriella stated heading back to the classroom.

"Gabriella listen. I.. I really do want to stop. You know you grow up telling yourself that you won't do these things, like you won't grow up like that. But one day you try it because you think it's cool, then you keep doing it more and more and you can't stop. But seriously I feel so polluted."

"That's how you feel?" Gabriella smiled meeting his eyes. Troy nodded -

"BOLTON! MONTEZ! INSIDE CLASS NOW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??? THIS IS CLASS TIME NOT MINGLE TIME! WE WILL ALL BE TALKING AFTER CLASS." Mr. Jones spat, ushering them inside.

-----------

"She told me she liked him last night" Taylor whispered to Kelsi while they were busy coping notes.

"What! She likes him!" Kelsi shot back, grinning at Taylor

"GABRIELLA LIKES TROY!!!" Emily squealed turning around to look at Taylor and Kelsi, her mouth dropped open. "No way! No way!"

"She does?" Chad asked turning around in his desk.

"Is that really any of your business Chad? No I don't think so" Taylor shot back glaring at him.

Chad held up his hands in protection "Hey I was just asking, I guess you wouldn't care what Troy thinks of her anyways" Chad said smiling to himself and turning back around.

"What? He said something about her?" Kelsi asked yanking on his shoulder

Chad laughed "Welcome to the world of Troy".

----

"Brie! Brie!!" Emily yelled running over to her friend.

"What?" Gabriella asked smiling at her friends flushed face

"Meet me at my locker in 5, I have to tell you something!" Emily said as she rushed off into the crowd of students.

After putting her own books and supplies in her own locker she headed over to Emily's, after rounding the corner she noticed a bunch of Troy's friends huddling at a nearby locker all starring at her. She gave them a questioning look before a pair of hands pushed her into a locker.

"Okay," Emily began whispering in her ear "Troy said that he thinks your really hot and that he wants to ask you out"

"What?" Gabriella gasped her face turning red.

"Can I please tell him you like him!! Please Please!!" Emily asked her eyes begging Gabriella to say yes.

Gabriella looked over at the group of boys who were trying not to make it obvious that they were trying to hear what they were talking about.

"No! And can you be a little more quieter, people can obviously hear us" Gabriella mused pursing her lips and looking around.

"Okay fine, I'll be right back" Emily said as she backed up and headed towards the group of basketball players.

"No No No" Gabriella panicked grabbing her friend by the arm, "Don't you dare go and tell them"

"I won't. I promise" Emily said. A smile played on her lips as she backed away and headed towards the boys.

"So" Chad demanded

"She's happy about it, you can tell" Emily said smiling

"So she likes him for sure?" Zeke shot up

"Duh" Emily said giving him a irritated glance

"Oh man, Troy's gunna die" Chad said high fiving some of his friends. "Aight, see you later Em." Chad said as they all walked off.

**You should check out the Troyella video I made. Link in profile!**


End file.
